legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Green Monkeys |Row 4 title = Winning Contestants |Row 4 info = Colleen Dunlop & Chris |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Well |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ + ½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = VIII |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary (Broadcast Order) The Codebook of Mata Hari (Production Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Helmet of Joan of Arc (Broadcast Order) Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder (Production Order)}}Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat is the 35th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 17th episode to air. One member from each team is lying in a ring with a rope attached to it. At the start of the game, the first team member must pull themselves towards the other side of the moat with the help of the rope. If they fall out of the tube, then they must swimback to the start and begin the process again. Once they reached the other side of the moat, they must then throw their tube back to their partner, who must also pull themselves to the other side of the moat. While throwing the ring to their partner, the ring must make to them or else the first player must redo the throw. Once the second player successfully reaches the other side of the moat, then they must hit the gong. Among cowboys in the Old West, the greatest legendary hero of all time was Pecos Bill. One stormy day, all the cowboys were sitting around the bunkhouse, and as usual, Pecos Bill was bragging that he could ride anything, no matter how wild. One of the other cowboys said, "There's a twister brewin' outside. I'll bet you a silver dollar you can't ride that." Everyone laughed, but according to legend, Pecos Bill got up, went out into the storm with his lariat, and roped the twister. When the cyclone touched down, he jumped on its back and held on for dear life. It bucked and rocked over three different states, and finally, tired out, it turned into a rainstorm in Arizona. There was so much rain that it created the Grand Canyon. When Pecos Bill crashed to the ground in California, he hit so hard, it created Death Valley. The Green Monkeys are 11-year-old Colleen Johnson (now Dunlop), who was a former student council president, and Chris (also 11 years old), who is a little league pitcher. The Blue Barracudas are 12-year-old Hank, who studies foreign cultures (his favorite being the Greek Culture), and 13-year-old Janelle (aka "Little Magic"), who can do a perfect horse impression. Kirk mistook the Blue Barracudas as the "Blue Horse" after hearing Janelle's horse impression. Twister Tie-Up (Climbing Wall) Hank and Chris are facing a large wall with circular pegs that they must use to climb up the wall. On the mat below the wall are four ropes that they must attach to the top of the wall. The contestants had sixty seconds to attach all of the ropes to the top of the wall. The contestant that attached all four ropes, or the player that was the furthest along in sixty seconds would win the first half-pendant. Hank caught an unlucky break when one of his ropes fell, so Chris won the first half pendant after attaching two ropes while Hank was only able to attach one. Post Branding (Bungee Soap Mat) Janelle and Colleen are on a giant slippery mat that is filled with soap. They are attached to a bungee cord in the center of the mat. On the corners of the mat is a post that contain two different color velcro markings, making a total of four velcro posts for the girls to brand. The contestants had sixty seconds to "brand" each of the post by maneuvering across the slippery mat and brand each of the poles. The contestant that successfully brands each post first would win the second half pendant. Janelle managed to brand each of the posts with 24 seconds remaining on the clock. Herding Cattles (Water Chute) The two teams are at the top of a giant chute, and at the end of each chute is a "herd of cattle". One player from each team must slide down the ramp head first until they reach one set of cattle. They must then take the cattle and place them in the bucket at the end of the ramp. After they are done with that, then it will be their partners turn to slide down the chute and get the second herd of cattle. The team that herded the most cattle after sixty seconds would win the full pendant. The Green Monkeys beat the Blue Barracudas by two seconds and won the full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. Colleen dashed into the Room of the Royal Gongs where she unlocked the door that leads down to the Troubled Bridge after hitting the first gong. She then races up into the Observatory and spins the celestial lights, but hesitates for a moment as she believes that the door to the Treasure Room has opened. However, she decides to descend into the Heart Room instead. While she is doing this, it is revealed to the audience that the door to The Treasure Room did open. She encounters her first guard in the Heart Room, and is then taken out of the temple by a second temple guard with 2:24 remaining on the clock. Chris slowly makes his way towards the Treasure Room where Colleen was taken out. He runs into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, where he slowly assembles the monkey. He then races into the Room of Three Torches where the bucket to the Well was ready to descend. However, Chris wastes time trying to complete the Torch Room objective when all he has to do is sit in the bucket. When he finally realizes he can jump into the bucket, he slowly descends into the Well and has a little trouble grabbing the lariat. Once he does find the lariat, he starts climbing back up to the Shrine. However, Kirk tells Chris to bust through the Stone Wall, in which Chris does. Chris is not able to make it out with the lariat in time, although he obtained his other half-pendant in the Throne Room along the way. Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat Part 1 Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat Part 2 * This was the only episode where contestants have to retrieve an artifact placed in the Well. * This was the last episode in Season 1 where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Bottom Corner of the Temple. * This was the first episode where a team of Green Monkeys attempted to retrieved an artifact placed in the Bottom Corner Room. * This was the only episode where a player picks up a Half Pendant after reaching the artifact. * This was the first of four episodes where a team of Green Monkeys was able to grab the artifact but was unable to escape with it before time ran out. The next episodes are The Broken Wing of Icarus, The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror, and The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie. * This was only episode where a contestant who was able to grab an artifact placed in the Bottom Corner Room failed to escape with it before time expired. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout VIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Green Monkeys Category:1½ Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Artifact Reached Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Female Going First Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered